l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Tamago
Matsu Nimuro was a bushi of the Lion Clan. He was also known as the Golden Lion of Toshi Ranbo. Matsu Nimuro flavour (Gold) Family Nimuro was the eldest son of the Matsu Daimyo Matsu Ketsui. He had a younger brother, Matsu Domotai, and a younger sister Matsu Satomi. Otemi's Sensei Nimuro was Ikoma Otemi's sensei, and was beaten at kenjutsu when training the twelve year old Otemi, then named Ichiro, prior to Otemi's gempukku.Island in the Mist, Part III, by Rich Wulf Lion Clan Champion Matsu Nimuro became the Lion Clan Champion after Kitsu Motso. The Bastard Revealed When in 1155 Akodo Kaneka was revealed as the son of of the former Lion Clan Champion, Akodo Toturi, Nimuro offered to step down as the Lion Clan Champion so that Kaneka might assume his birthright, but Kaneka refused, wishing to find his own way. Secrets on the Wind - Part 3, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman War of Fire and Snow Toturi Naseru had brokered an alliance between Lion and the Phoenix, his plan was for Lion might and Isawa magic to smash the Shadowlands once and for all. When the Dragon refugees crossed both Lion and Phoenix borders only further unified the two clans against a common threat. Alliance (Gold flavour) Nimuro led Lion forces during this Dragon-Phoenix War. Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman He achieved the first victory of the Phoenix-Lion alliance at the Battle of Honored Treaty Plains with a brilliant use of his cavalry forces. Medium Cavalry flavour (Gold) Tsuno Assaults In 1158 Horned beasts called Tsuno appeared from nowhere to attack Lion lands. The beasts fought as a united force, which was rare for shadowlands creatures. Toturi Tsudao marched to repel the attacks. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition p. 32 In 1159 The Lion withdrew forces stationed in Phoenix lands and returned to defend their home. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition p. 36 Domotai's Capture In 1159, in the Month of the Serpent, the Tsuno attacked Hall of Ancestors. Nimuro's brother Matsu Domotai successfully defended the Hall, and realizing that it was a feint marched to defend the Kitsu Tombs. Tsuno led by the Onisu Nikushimi overwhelmed them and sacked the Tombs, then disappeared taking with them the sacred scrolls of the Kitsu and Domotai. Burning the Tombs (An Oni's Fury flavour) Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 37 Stolen Records (An Oni's Fury flavour) Bargaining with Yojiro While Nimuro meditated in the Hall of Ancestors, his secret ally Bayushi Yojiro approached him. If Nimuro would arrange a meeting between Toturi Sezaru and a Scorpion representative, the Master of Secrets would use his powers to promote Akodo Kaneka's hold on the Yasuki provinces. Nimuro agreed. Complications, by Rich Wulf Withdrawal from the Dragon-Phoenix war The Golden Lion ordered the withdrawal of Lion troops from the conflict with the Dragon, leaving an honor guard of skilled troops and Lion's Pride to fulfill the obligation to the Phoenix. The withdrawn troops were to be used to defend Lion homeland from the Tsuno attacks and to find the kidnapped Matsu Domotai.Clan Letter to the Lion #17 (Imperial Herald v2 #2) Fall of Otosan Uchi After Daigotsu took the Forbidden Palace and started a ritual with the Steel Throne, Nimuro dueled Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman and killed Goju Kyoden during the Fall of Otosan Uchi in 1159, making him one of the heroes of the day. The Four Winds, p. 48. He could not enter the Imperial Palace itself due to the ancient wards that protected it from those not of the Hantei blood.Revelation, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman After the battle was over the Kitsu confirmed with their ancestors that the Imperial City was cursed beyond redemption, so Nimuro commanded the Legion of the Wolf, alongside with the Sword of Yotsu, to put the city to the torch. Clan Letter to the Lion #20 (Imperial Herald v2 #5) Toshi Ranbo is taken back In 1160 Doji Kurohito relinquished Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho to the Lion rather than fighting. The city had been occupied by the Crane in 1159 while the Lion were in troubles fighting the Tsuno. An advisor of Nimuro, Kitsu Hisashi, was instrumental in the cleanseing of the blade of Kurohito, Chukandomo. The blade was disgusted with Kurohito's decision and called forth the souls of all those it had consumed. With the help of the Kitsu in Toshi Ranbo calling forth the blessed Ancestors, the souls were driven back and the sword was purified. Immortal Steel, by Shawn Carman The blade was offered to Nimuro and peace began between Lion and Crane. Nimuro later offered the sword to his sister Matsu Satomi. Matsu Domotai In 1159 Akodo's remains were recovered by the Dark Oracle of Water Matsu Turi. Knowing that the Lion would not wish the remains to be kept by a Dark Oracle, Turi offered to trade them for a Matsu vassal of true lineage. In 1160 Nimuro's brother Matsu Domotai volunteered. Nimuro could not dissuade him, but Domotai did not intend to help Turi achieve the purpose he needed a true Lion vassal for: after the remains were safely in Lion hands, Domotai committed seppuku, claiming it as the right of a vassal who disagreed with his lord. A Lion's Honor, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf New Imperial Capital In 1160 Miya Shoin and Ide Tadaji sponsored a new Imperial Court at Kyuden Miya. Heart of the Empire The new capital of the Empire would be decided in the Court, when Doji Kurohito stepped in and informed the Crane had already begun its construction, as a form of penance, to cause the distraction in the Crab from his duty due to the Yasuki issue. The city decided was the disputed Toshi Ranbo, under Lion at that time. Hitomi Vedau, one of the court members, brawled with Kurohito over a perceived insult being the Court in the deliberations to select the new Imperial Capital. Nimuro joined the Court and confirmed the location and their united effort with the Crane in improving the city. Nobody among the Court said any more word against. Rebuilding the Empire (Origins 2003 Storyline), by Rich Wulf Egg of P'an Ku With the help of Kitsu Juri, Nimuro used the Egg of P'an Ku to clone himself, creating the being known as TamagoBlood Dawn, Part V: Bonds of Honor, by Rich Wulf. The death of Tamago during the War of the Rich Frog caused the Lion Clan to believe Nimuro dead. As a result, the Championship was passed to Ikoma Otemi, until Nimuro's eldest son came of age. Long held captive by Kitsu Juri in the Kitsu Tombs, who believed he was the duplicate, the shame of his dabbling with the Egg caused Matsu Nimuro to leave the Lion, becoming a ronin and assuming the name of his now-dead counterpart, Tamago.Forgotten, by Shawn Carman Utagawa and Life as a Ronin Nimuro met the ronin Utagawa during his travels. He prevented her from fomenting a peasant and ronin revolt and Utagawa became his student. Utagawa and Tamago joined the Legion of Two-Thousand and eventually came into service of the Lion Clan. Utagawa was pregnant of Tamago's child.The Celestial Tournament, by Shawn Carman Celestial Tournament Tamago appeared at the Celestial Tournament to speak with Akodo Shigetoshi. Shigetoshi challenged Tamago to a duel on the grounds that there could be only one Lion Clan Champion. Tamago refused the duel and told Shigetoshi that his name was Tamago. There came to be an understanding between the two and Tamago left for the Thousand Leaves Dojo, never to see Shigetoshi again. See also * Egg of P'an Ku - Tamago External Links * Matsu Nimuro (Gold Edition) * Matsu Nimuro (Experienced) (Diamond Edition) * Tamago Exp2 (The Harbinger) Matsu Nimuro Category:Ronin